Shugo kyara!
by JZKC
Summary: What if, Charas that have done a good job will be be born again as human? A YoruXMiki Fic!
1. Chapter 1

**shugo kyara! A YoruXMiki fic...**

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.**

**Chapter one**

_every chara that has done a good job to their master would be granted to be born again as human..._

_And in return the character of the person who you served would be your would be self._

_however this is rare to make it fair...most of his/her memory will be wiped out of its previous life untill they turn 13._

"Miki!!" A girl said. (miki is only 12. and has hair as long as amu's)

"...shiori-chan" Miki said.

"Miki-san! sorry! I forgot to return this to you!!" Shiori said taking out a drawing book.

"Its ok..."Miki smiled.

"Man...I thought you would kill me..."Shiori sighed in relief.

"What made you think that!" Miki said sweat dropping.

"I dunno..."Shiori said.

"you are so weird..."Miki said.

"Yeah...thats what my sister told me this morning..." Shiori sighed.

"Are you coming for art club later?" Shiori asked.

"I don't know..."Miki said.

"Well...I'll see yaou after school then... bye!" Shiori said.

**-Miki-**

I watched my friend run back to class. Man...I don't want to go to art club or school. I just wanna cut classes for once.

I don't know why I'm like this...I wish I was more into it.

I slowly turned around heading home.

I walked past a few bloks and reached my house. I looked over the house next to mine. It seems like new people are moving in.

I climbed up the trash can and went on top of the roof knowing that going through the front door my mom would scold me. I climbed into my window and sat on my bed.

**-End of Miki's POV-**

Miki fell asleep as fast as possible.

When she woke up she finds eggs. 2 of them to be exact.

"uhhhhhhh...Is this some sort of prank?" Miki said calmly.

"zzzzzzzz" A voice said.

Miki turned her head and found a small human like thing sleeping on Miki's closet.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Miki screamed and quickly covered her mouth.

That small thing woke up...

"What are you?" Miki trembled.

"I'm your shugo chara...Ima...what else do you think...?" The thing said in a cool and spicy tone.

"What?" Miki said.

"Your other egg is sleeping..."Ima said cooly.

Then suddenly a voice was heard.

"Miki are in here? The school called and said you werent here! MIKI?" The voice said.

"Great..my mother"Miki said sarcasticlly.

Miki took the two eggs in her bag and climbed out the window. And closed the window behind her. And hid behind the wall on the other side ducking below the window.

When Miki's mother opened the door she mumbled something and left.

"What are you doing?..."A voice said cooly.

Miki turned her head towards the house next to her seeing a teenage boy on that house's ground.

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.**

**A/n: Sorry for the short chapter...I wanted to do more but I have exams so I'll see what I can do...Hope you liked it...This is a MikiXYoru fic just to remind you...PLz review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Shugo Kyara!**

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.**

**Suu: Why aren't we in the story yet?**

**Me: Just be quiet...The main objective is Miki and Yoru here! (THinking)**

**Ran: Miki doesn't even like the thought.**

**Me: Or does she...(Thinking)**

**Suu: You think Amu-chan will be here?**

**Me: not sure...should I put it in this chapter?(Thinking)**

**Miki & Suu: can you stop thinking!! (annoyed)**

**Suu & Ran: start the story!!**

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.**

**Chapter 2 (A gentle heart warming smile)**

(by the way Miki's uniform is a like amu's except her skirt is a burberry pattern...And miki uses it a bit like amu but no punk accesory...)

_"What are you doing?..."A voice said cooly._

_Miki turned her head towards the house next to her seeing a teenage boy on that house's ground._

"nothing..."Miki said plainly and jumped down and dusted of the soil on her skirt.

"Aren't you supposed to be in school?" The boy said.

"And aren't you supposed to mind your own buisness?" Miki said in a pissed off tone and started to walk away.

"Well I guess you can put it that way..."The boy said.

"Why are you talking to me?" Miki said.

"well if you didn't want to talk you should had said you didn't talk to me..."The boy said cooly turning around.

Miki didn't say a thing. She started walking. The boy watched Miki untill she was out of sight.

"Yoru...Can you just ditch the girl she doesnt remember you..." A girl said from behind Yoru/the boy who was Iru. With Eru next to Yoru looking at the direction Miki walked.

"Yet..."Yoru said. Then Yoru went inside his own house. Eru followed but stopped to look back at Iru quickly and started following Yoru again.

"Miki...you stay away from Yoru...He is mine."Iru mumbled.

**(A/N: Iru has a brother complex just like Utau...Iru, Eru and Yoru are siblings in their second life and live together in one house)**

**+-back with Miki-+**

"Argh! I can't be in school or at home..."Miki growled with steam coming out of her ears.

"So where are we going?" Ima said cooly.

"Only one place..."Miki.

Ima followed Miki...where ever she is going Ima is hopping it isn't going to be scary.

"Where are we?" Ima asked stopping in front of a gate next to Miki.

"This place used to be a school called seiyo...It closed down 10 years ago. barely when I could even understand life..."Miki said.

"So how are we going to get in...?" Ima asked.

Miki walked over a part of the gate. "Oh man...they fixed that hole again..."Miki growled. looking at the gate with wood nailed to a certain hole.

"Well its climbing the gate..."Ima said.

_"BLASH!"_

Ima looked at Miki sweat dropping...'did she just kick the wood untill it broke...' Ima thought to herself. looking at Miki with a kicking pose.

"Don't get used to seeing me use combat fighting...I don't like it..."Miki said emotionlessly. (Miki was forced to learn combet fighting by her father to be just like her big sister Ran who could do all kinds of athletic stuff)

Ima nodded.

Ima was about to go through the schools window..

"Looking the wrong way..."Miki said walking to a different direction.

Ima kept on following Miki...

"Where are we now?" Ima asked.

"a garden...in a glass house. I water the plants here. No one has been caring for them for the past 10 years." Miki said.

"The Royal garden..."Ima read at a plate above the door.

When Miki entered she was surprised to see a woman female about 20 or more years older than Miki sitting on its table.

"Oh so you are the one who has been caring for the plants..."The woman smiled.

"Do I know you?" Miki asked.

"Years ago..."The woman said.

"What is she talking about!!" Miki thought to herself as if this person is crazy.

"I see you have a small friend with you..."The woman smiled.

"Would you like to know what it is?" The woman smiled.

"Her smile is so gentle..."Miki thought.

"That small friend of yours is your would be self meaning it is the type of person you will be when you grow up..." The woman started.

"They call it a shugo chara...They will disappear when you become an adult..." The woman continued.

"Did you ever have one?" Miki asked.

"4 of them...they disappeared years ago...treasure them and believe in them...trust me...I had experience when I was young..."The woman smiled.

"How about you?" The woman asked.

"2...but one didn't hatch yet..."Miki said.

"May I see your eggs?" The woman asked.

Miki carefully gave it to the woman.

"They are very filled with good energy..."The woman said relieved. holding the two eggs with a burberry pattern. one white and one red...(Red is Ima's) (You can imagine what the design is like on each of them..its optional...)

"Don't ever think negitively little one...It will bring a big harm to your egggs..."The woman said.

"Promise me you won't..."The woman smiled. as she returned Miki's eggs.

Miki nodded slowly in response.

There was a sound from the grandfather clock. "I-I gotta go.."MIki stuttered.

"Before you go, I wan't to give you this..." The woman said. Giving a sort of lock.

"The humpty lock...you might want to give a chain...keep it safe..."The woman said.

"Thank you.."Miki bowed.

"By the way what is your name ms.."Miki asked.

"Amu...Amu Hinamori..."The woman smiled with a more sweeter and gentle smile.

"My name is Miki Kahano.."Miki bowed

"I'll see you sometime soon..." Hinamori said still keeping that smile on.

Miki had a small smile on and left.

**-+Outside+-**

"That woman was nice...right Miki?" Ima said.

"Yeah..." Miki said.

"She had a gentle heart warming smile..."Miki whispered.

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.**

**A/N: Sorry It took a while guys...exams...well its over so I can update it regularly...-!!**

**Thnx for your patience! -**

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Shugo Kyara!**

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.**

**Amu: How old am I in this story.**

**Me: 32...**

**Amu: What happened to Ikuto and the others?**

**Me: Oh Ikuto?...(Grinning)**

**Me: You and Ikuto and got married...had two children named Hina and Tsuke...and lived happily ever after!**

**Amu: WHAT!?**

**Me: Ehehehehe well readers want to see you two married dont they?...well at least I think...**

**Me: And besides I'm in charge of the story mwahahahahaha!...Laughing maniacly is not good..so on with the story...(saying it like a freak and fast)**

**Amu: (Sweat dropping)**

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.**

**Chapter 3 (next to an alley cat)**

Miki woke up with a frustrating morning with a sound of a hammer coming from downstairs.

"Well thats a bad way to start the morning." Miki groaned.

Miki climbed out of her bed and got dressed.

"Its a holiday today..."Miki mumbled looking at the calendar.

Miki looked over her desk where her eggs are. Ima is still asleep so Miki can get downstairs without Ima's big mouth chatting.

Miki walked down the stairs quitely.

"Morning."Miki said to her mother grabing some juice from the fridge.

"Miki why weren't you in school yesterday?" Miki's mother said. Miki flinched.

_"great" _Miki thought sarcasticlly.

"Right...I forgot to tell you...I collapsed in front of my friends house and her mother doesn't know where I live so she kept care of me in her house..."Miki said making up a quick lie.

"Alright next time you make sure you tell me I was so worried..."Miki's mom said.

Miki looked over to her dad from the chair she was sitting.

"dad what are you doing...?" Miki asked.

"Oh good morning Miki...you see Ran broke the living room table so I'm fixing it." Miki's dad smiled as held the hammer.

_"well you sure don't know how...the table looks like a dog house now..."_ Miki thought while sipping her mug with milk in it.

"Mornin Miki..." Miki's older sister Ran greeted ruffling Miki's hair and taking her seat.

"Morning..." Miki groaned fixing her hair.

"Sis look!!" a voice said...It was suu (Younger sister) holding a few green and white flowers.

"Oh those flowers are so pretty..."Miki smiled.

"Me too onee-chan! I got pretty flowers like Suu-chan did too!" A smaller voice said. (Dia...the youngest in the family.) holding a batch of yellow and white flowers.

"They are pretty too Dia-chan..."Miki smiled.

"Where did you get them?..."Miki asked.

"From a nice person outside!" Suu pointed.

Miki looked outside. It was that guy from yesterday.

_Flashback_

_"What are you doing?..."A voice said cooly._

_Miki turned her head towards the house next to her seeing a teenage boy on that house's ground._

_"nothing..."Miki said plainly and jumped down and dusted of the soil on her skirt._

_"Aren't you supposed to be in school?" The boy said._

_"And aren't you supposed to mind your own buisness?" Miki said in a pissed off tone and started to walk away._

_"Well I guess you can put it that way..."The boy said._

_"Why are you talking to me?" Miki said._

_"well if you didn't want to talk you should had said you didn't want to talk to me..."The boy said cooly turning around._

_End of flash back._

"huwaaaaa...onee-chan my flowers are withering!" Suu said forming tears in her eyes. (was it onii-chan or onee-chan??)

"Don't cry suu we will put them in fresh water..."Miki said taking suu to get water for her flowers with Dia too.

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.**

"I'll be leaving!" Miki said walking out the door with her sketch book.

"Becareful!" Ran said.

"I will!" Miki said.

Miki was walking with her chara. the egg that didn't hatch she kept in her bag.

When they arrived tp their destination, Miki sat down on the soft grass and started to draw.

"what are you drawing Miki?" Ima asked.

"I'm drawing the flowers in the park..." Miki said.

Then Miki realized.

"These flowers look like the flowers Suu and Dia got..."Miki mumbled.

"Huh what was that?" Ima asked.

"oh its nothing..."Miki faked.

"thats a nice drawing..." A voice said.

Miki turned her head.

"Y-Youre the guy from yesterday!!" Miki stuttered while pointing.

"Yeah...stop pointing its rude and my name is Yoru Hajima not guy..."The boy said.

"Well sorry..."Miki groaned.

"What are you drawing?" Yoru asked.

"Flowers.."Miki said.

"With color pencils? don't you make the rough first?" Yoru asked.

"No..."Miki said bitterly.

"If you say so...I'm going...see ya." Yoru waved leaving.

"Why is he acting like he knows me?..."Miki mumbled.

"I don't know..."Ima replied.

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.**

"Finished!" Miki said in relief.

"Wow its pretty!" Ima said looking at Miki's drawing.

"Really?" Miki said.

Ima nodded.

"So where are we going now?" Ima asked.

"Wanna go get a drink?...I'm kinda thirsty..."Miki said.

"OK!! I wan't Pepsi!!" Ima said in a cooly and cheerful way.

"Alright lets go..."Miki replied standing up.

"If we go this way it will be faster..." Miki said pointing to an alley.

"Are you sure? its creepy..."Ima said calmly.

"Yeah...I go there like a dozen times..."Miki said sarcasticlly.

"If you say so..."Ima said.

Miki and Ima went into the alley...

Miki climbed up the fence and climbed down the other side.

Ima looked up at a spot around the roof. "Maybe we can drink our drinks up there."Ima pointed.

"I guess...The stall is close by anyway..."Miki said.

"Ok..."Ima replied.

Miki walked to the stall.

"What would it be?" The stall keeper asked.

"One pepsi blue and one regular pepsi..."Miki said.

"Here you go..."The stall keeper said.

Miki paid for the drinks and climbed up to the spot where Ima suggested the place they should sit.

"Er...I'm not a genius and all but..."Miki started to say.

"WHY IS HE HERE!!" Miki yelled after seeing that Yoru is here sleeping against the wall.

"I didn't know he was here honest!!" Ima panicked.

"Whats wrong with him?" Miki said then she found one deep cut in his left arm.

"What has he been doing??" Miki said looking at the wound.

"I think I had bandadges here somewhere" Miki digged in her bag.

"Here it is..."Miki said.

Miki rapped the bandadges around his arm. Yoru winced at the pain.

"That should do it..."Miki said.

Miki ploped right down next to yoru opening the can of pepsi.

Yoru's eyes began to open at the sound.

"What are you doing..."He looked up at Miki.

"Drinking...what does it look like i'm doing!?" Miki said in a pissed off tone.

Yoru sighed and looked up at the sunsetting sky.

Miki watched his expression.

"Miki...is that your name?" Yoru asked after looking at the name at her notebook.

"Uh yeah..."Miki said.

_"I must be crazy to ask this..."_Miki thought.

"You wan't something to drink?..."Miki said changing the subject what she was about to ask.

"Milk will do..."Yoru said.

"Fine..."Miki said jumping down the roof.

Miki came back and handed over the Milk box to Yoru.

Yoru sipped the milk then suddenly spat it out.

"Ikh...it tastes sweet...what is this strawberry milk?"Yoru said looking at the box.

"What?! Are you crazy what kind of person doesn't like sweet stuff!?" Miki said with a blood vessel popping out.

"Me..."Yoru said.

"Though I find choclate milk fine..."Yoru said forcing himself to drink the milk.

"You are weird..."Miki said.

"Yeah whatever...Miki mouse..."Yoru said playfully.

"Miki mouse as in...mickey mouse..." Miki started to realise. (In this scene you will picture a chibi mode miki in a mouse costume poofing out in a cloud bubble then Mickey mouse poofing out in the cloud bubble)

"HEY!?" Miki growled.

Then Yoru did the unexpected he laughed.

Miki sighed..."You know what..." Miki said.

"You act just like an alley cat...alone...quiet...playful...and all other characteristics..."Miki said.

Yoru stood up.

"Here..."Yoru said giving Miki a blue flower.

"This is..." Miki began to remember that this flower was from the park.

'he must had picked it while he was there...' Miki thought.

"Just to say thanks for the bandadges and the milk..."Yoru said.

"See you around..."Yoru said as he left.

Miki stared at the flower...The color of blue was as dark as yoru's hair.

"What a weird cat..."Miki said.

What Miki didn't know that her white egg in the bag began to hatch.

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.**

**A/N: Alright!! This chap is done!! Finally...Well the next chapter will come soon...though I don't have a specific plan for it...We will see! **

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Shugo Kyara!**

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

**Me: oooooo...Miki is in love...**

**Miki: N-No I'm not!!**

**Me: (grinning...) Who votes that MIki and yoru are in love!!**

**Crowd & other authors: (All raising their hands.)**

**Me: See?**

**Miki:-speechless-**

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

**Chapter 4 (The colors of other feelings)**

A chara was sipping on some milk while floating around. Suddenly Miki barged in the room.

"Ahhhhh! I forgot my- (looking up at the chara) GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" Miki screamed.

"W-what the..." Miki stuttered.

"Hia!! I'm Kiya!!" The chara smiled. The chara had white cat ears, paws and tail. With grey eyes and hair that is mild length mild length.The chara was wearing a white and black dress with a bell on it. The dress made her look half Lolita half gothic.

"WHEN DID I EVER WANT A CAT CHARACTER!?" Miki yelled.

"You were the one who wanted..." Kiya shivered hugging the bottle of milk in a cute way.

"Then I have myself to blame..."Miki huffed under her breath grabbing a sketch book and left. (Also slamming the door)

"She has bad temper..."Ima said drowsily. Kiya nodded cutely in agreement (still hugging the bottle of milk).

**-+Miki+-**

Ima and Kiya stayed home this time...It's a good thing its Sunday today...no school...

Miki bumped into something. She groaned as she rubbed her head.

"Hey you know the least you could do is paying attention to where you are going..."A familiar voice said.

I looked up and saw Yoru. I stood up and dusted off my skirt I ignored him and started to leave.

But the next thing I knew something tugged me.

I turned my head..."Let go..." I said calmly seeing that Yoru's hand was grabbing on my wrist.

"What happened to your wrist?..."Yoru asked looking at a terribly swollen wrist as the bandages fell off my hand.

"I fell..."I said plainly...

"When?..."Yoru asked.

"Yesterday...IT doesn't concern you..."Miki said.

"But it got worse from the fall..."Yoru said.

I made angry eyes (well annoyed and angry eyes) and forcely pulled it away from his grasp and ran off making a turn into an alley. As I stopped and sighed slowly climbing a brick wall and sat on top of it looking up admiring the sky.

_Flash back. (Yesterday)_

_" Miki can you help me?" Miki's mom said._

_"Sure..."Miki said calmly._

_"Careful its heavy..." Miki's mom said giving Miki a heavy box...while her mom took out a heavier box._

_Miki slowly climbed the stairs then suddenly her foot slip and she fell down the stairs but held on to the rail._

_end of flashback._

I looked at my wrist seeing a wound on it and rewrapped it with those bandages that fell off.

What's his problem anyway!? (Yoru) He acts like he knows me but I don't know him!

"Stupid emo guy"...I growled as I tightly tied the bandages. (Miki growled in her thoughts)

"Ouch!" I winced at the pain.

"He's paying me big time..."Miki grumbled.

"What kind of payment?" Yoru said popping out of nowhere.

**+-Normal-+**

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!" Miki screamed.

"Why are you following me!?" Miki yelled.

"Because you're interesting..."Yoru smiled in a cool way.

Miki blushed very lightly..."Hold on I felt like I know this feeling before..."Miki thought.

"Who am I kidding must be my imagination…."Miki thought again.

"So? What Kind of payment." Yoru said playfully.

"Forget it." Miki growled as she jumped down the brick wall heading straight home.

"I'm leaving….see ya…"Miki waved coolly.

Miki walked and walked…..Still Miki could hear footsteps following her. The longer it took the more Miki was irritated.

"Will you stop following me!?" Miki yelled at Yoru.

"Why…." Yoru said plainly.

"because…because…"Miki thought of an answer.

"Because you are so annoying!?" Miki yelled in Yoru's ear.

"MIKI-CHAN!!" Kiya yelled Miki waving from a distance.

Miki looked up at her other chara….

"So you have a chara interesting….."Yoru smirked.

Miki looked at yoru in a what he's thinking glare.

Then Miki looked at Kiya in a I need to get a way from this guy kind of glare

"And do it or else…"Miki glared.

"y-yes…."Kiya shivered.

"Character change…"She shivered.

A bracelet miki's wearing turned white and a cat bell on it appeared. Miki formed 2 white cat ears with a tail with it.

"see ya…"Miki jumped and ended up on the fence running along it.

Yoru gave a smirk.

Next thing Miki knew, Yoru was following her on the roof tops.

"What the!?" Miki said.

"You aren't the only one who can character change….."Yoru said.

"Darn it….."Miki said And ran into an alley jumped over a fence that leaded to Miki's own backyard jumped into her window and locked it up. And the worst part for her was that she could see yoru through her own window and that he is in his room.

"Oh great…."Miki said sarcastically and closed the curtains.

Suddenly the humpty lock started glowing and 1 color appeared on one of the hearts which was green.

Miki started to get curious. What could this mean? Why is there a color showing up?

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

**A/N: Sorry the update took forever…..My computer is old and is having many problems….I hate it when it happens. So I'm very sorry. Plz review! Criticism is ok.**

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**


	5. Chapter 5

Shugo Kyara

**Shugo Kyara!**

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

**ME: YAY CHAP 5 IS UP!!**

**Ikuto: Why am I not in the story?**

**ME: ? Ikuto why do you worry so much?**

**Ikuto: ? I don't know….**

**ME: What an idiot..(In hushed tones)**

**Ikuto: What did you say??**

**ME: Nothing…..**

**Yaya: I WANNA BE IN THE STORY TOO!!**

**ME: (sweat drops)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo chara.**

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

**Chapter 5 (The second color)**

Miki had a hard day getting up to school today. Last night Yoru kept knocking on Miki's window all night it took her like 2 hours to convince him that she won't open up.

"That guy is really getting on my nerves lately……"Miki cursed under her breath.

"Miki-chan….."Kiya said.

"Yes? What is it…." Miki murmed.

"Do you think Yoru has a chara?" Kiya asked.

"Who knows…who cares…" Miki huffed.

Miki walked step by step to school. Kiya and Ima got chased by a cat. Miki didn't really notice because she told them they could wonder around the city as long as they don't get lost. Poor kiya and Ima.

Miki walked and walked and on the way she ran into Yoru again same as every single day. Annoyed her. Miki slapped him at his shoulder and walked on. (This is what happens everyday ever since that day.)

**The next 4 days…**

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr" I can't take this anymore!! " Miki yelled in her room as she threw a pillow across to the other side of the room.

"I CAN'T TAKE IT YORU THAT GUY MAKES ME WANT TO STRANGGLE HIM UNTILL HE'S DEAD!!" Miki yelled in rage.

Luckily her parents were out on dinner with Ran. Suu and Dia are too young to understand what she was saying cuz Miki was saying it in ultra fast speed.

"Miki you have a test tomorrow right? You should study…" Kiya said to Miki.

"I know…but its hard when 2 things are bothering you! 1. Weir Cat kid (Yoru) 2. The lock that had one of the hearts changed into a green color!" Miki protested.

"Maybe you should take a walk or something…"Ima said.

"hmmm I guess we can…But what about suu and Dia." Miki said.

"We can take care of them…" Ima said.

"I guess…" Miki said standing up taking her leave.

When miki left…

"Alright you watch over them I'll sit her and sleep…" Ima said.

"What!? I thought we are watching over them…" Kiya said.

"We means you…." Ima said.

"NOoooooooooooooooooo!!' Kiya cried.

**Miki's POV**

I was walking at a slow pace I think someone is following me….I slowed down my walking and quickly turned around.

"Yo!" A person said.

"YORU WHY ARE YOU FOLLOWING ME!?" Miki yelled real loud.

"Good thing I brought ear plugs.."Yoru said taking out ear plugs out from his ear.

"WHY ARE YOU FOLLOWING ME?" Miki yelled again. Yoru Winced at the Ultra loud sound.

"I want to show you something…" Yoru said recovering from the sound

"HUH?" Miki said.

Suddenly I saw cat ears on his head…He picked me up bridal style and jumped somewhere.

"Put me down!" Miki yelled.

"Are you sure?" Yoru smiled.

Miki looked down and saw that they were above the ground on the roof.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Miki screamed and Yoru winced some more.

"GET ME DOWN YOU WEIRD CAT KID!! GET ME DOWN!!" Miki struggled.

"no can do…"Yoru smiled.

"GRRRRRR" Miki growled.

Yoru came to a stop and place Miki onto her feet they were still on top of a roof.

"What are we doing near the park…" Miki said.

"Stop questioning so much…" Yoru said pissed.

"Look there…" Yoru pointed at the pond. Suddenly the white flowers began to glow as the sun setted it made the pond look like the things you'd see in fairy tales.

Miki stood there amazed at the wonderful view…

"like it?" Yoru asked childishly.

"Shut up…"Miki murmed.

"ok…ok…"Yoru said hoping Miki wont scream.

"Can I ask you something…" Miki said.

"What.." Yoru said.

"Do you have a chara?" Miki said.

Suddenly Yoru did an anime fall. She just had to ruin the moment.

"Yes madam I do.."Yoru said acting like a servant.

"Stop that.." Miki said whacking him with her bag.

"This is Rikuo…" Yoru pointed at a blue cat like chara.

"No wonder…" Miki said.

"So want to go on an outing?" Yoru asked.

"Keep dreaming…" Miki said.

"I knew you'd say that…" Yoru said.

"Can you get me down now?" Miki asked.

"Ok ok…"Yoru said.

**At Miki's house**

One of the hearts on the lock turned white…not any ordinary white, the luminous white shown by the flower at the park…the moonlit white that glowed gently in the night.

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

**A/N : Sorry for the super duper humongous wait… I had school lately and my grades are dropping so I rarely could write since so many tests and assignments are poured on me and my class…thanks for the wait. -**


End file.
